Plush Toy For Castle
by zivvie
Summary: Kate has a cute mission


„Got everything? " Kate asked and grabbed her bags.

"You?"

Kate nodded.

"I can't believe that you convinced me to do this" Kate mumbled while stuffing her bags in the trunk of Castle's car.

"It's for a charity" Castle replied with a big goofy grin.

"No one even knows that we are dating and you drag me there" Kate huffed.

Castle laughed and brushed some of Kate's hair behind her ear.

"Trust me Kate"

"I'm afraid I have to" She replied with a laugh.

Castle kissed her nose and started the car.

"And I really have to do this?" Kate asked nervously as he parked his car.

"Yeah and remember I'm there"

Kate looked around and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you" Kate whispered.

Castle nodded and began walking towards his booth.

Kate breathed in deeply and walked towards hers.

Castle had sentenced her to tell the kids how she had modified her bicycle and later to help them making plush toys.

"So um then you have to spray the pain onto the tires like this and that's it" Kate said and felt the weight lift off of her shoulders.

Everybody clapped and she bowed. Now the lunch break started which she suddenly was very glad for to exist.

"How's it going?" Castle asked and sat down next to her with a sandwich.

"I'm glad the first part is over" Kate replied.

"Why?"

"That was nice girl" Lanie said and approached them.

"Hey Lanie, didn't know you were here"

"Espo and Ryan dragged me here. They are currently fighting over who buys the last piece of pizza" Lanie replied and rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to play some Guitar Hero later, Castle" Lanie said, winked and walked away.

Kate and Castle looked at each other before busting out laughing. Castle has chosen the easier part. Just playing Guitar Hero all day long but it was Castle after all.

"You know, when this is over" Kate whispered.

"Hum?"

Kate ran a hand up and down his arm.

"I see" Castle replied and smirked.

Kate grinned and ran towards her booth. Her mission now, was it to make a plush toy for Castle. She looked for the colors she needed and began sewing. Every now and then she helped kids.

"Do you think they know that we know?" Lanie asked and looked at Esposito and Ryan.

"They don't.. Otherwise they wouldn't try to stay away from each other and not try to suck their faces off"

"Javier Esposito!" Lanie hissed.

"What? It's the truth"

Ryan laughed.

"I think we might need to tell them soon but in the meantime, let them have their fun. I'll go and look for Jenny"

Kate glanced at her clock. The charity even was officially over and she had raised a pretty good amount of money. She grabbed her things and looked around for Castle.

"Missed me?" A voice behind her asked and Kate spun around.

"God Castle" She hissed.

"What?" He replied laughing.

"Ready to go?" Kate asked and began to run towards Castle's car.

"How did it go?" She asked and buckled her seat belt.

"Pretty good. Was everyone nice at your booth?"

"The kids were pretty awesome" Kate replied with a grin.

"How about pasta squares for dinner? And red wine?"

"Sounds pretty delicious"

"I'll get the wine" Kate announced as soon as she had placed her bags on the ground.

Castle grabbed a knife and a few tomatoes for the sauce. Kate sat down across from him, filling the wine glasses.

"You know there is one thing that I want to show you" Kate replied and reached into one of the bags.

"Yeah?"

"But please don't laugh"

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Kate breathed in deeply and placed her newly made plush mushroom for Castle on the counter. Castle reached for it with his free hand.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes"

A smile spread across his face. Castle leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss which deepened soon. Too soon for Castle's liking, Kate pulled away.

"The knife Castle" She whispered, still with her forehead leaned against Castle's.

"Thank you. I love it" He whispered and leaned in again.

"Dinner" Kate demanded and pulled away with a smile.

"Dinner it is Miss Beckett" Castle replied with a laugh.


End file.
